This invention relates to a closure device particularly for ski boots.
It is a well known fact that closure or latching devices currently mounted on ski boots generally comprise a number of hooks, which may have a variety of configurations and operate in practice on the lever principle.
This type of closure, even though universally accepted, is in may cases difficult to use by the skier, especially in the light of the environment wherein such hooks or latches are to be operated, and moreover, fails to provide a quick, easy and accurate adjustement capability of the clamping force which it is desired to apply.
According to other approaches, closure is effected by actuating a Maltese cross mechanism, which has, however, the disadvantage of a rather high pitch, which results in the impossibility of achieving a fine adjustment of the closure.
Another drawback to be attributed to this type of mechanism is that it has been ascertained experimentally that vibrations or other incidental factors tend to release the closure, so that the latter is actually unreliable.